


The Truth About Naomi Rodriguez

by sam_the_unholy_potato



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, One Shot, Reader-Insert, this is my first fic I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_unholy_potato/pseuds/sam_the_unholy_potato
Summary: There aren't even a fraction of as many works in this fandom as I would've hoped, and I'm a spicy/determined/*insert your word here* lil' bean, and decided that I had to help contribute. I don't even know, stop asking questions and just read the fic.Justin has mixed feelings about the girl that got him in jail.Naomi can't help but feel guilty for what she did, but she shouldn't....right?(My writing's really awkward but it's a reader-insert, I promise. I'm just really bad at writing descriptions.)





	The Truth About Naomi Rodriguez

3rd POV(?)

Justin was supposed to be in jail for a couple of years per Florida law for selling marijuana while at school, but he was able to convince his parents to use his saved up college money for bail. $5,000 and his future in the military down the drain because of a stupid mistake because of a stupid girl. Justin tried to be mad at Naomi, but had a hard time doing so. He wasn’t particularly upset about the $5,000 dollars, either. It’s not as if he had any important college to go spend it on anymore, he wouldn’t be able to get into the Air Force with a felony on his record.

Justin was supposed to be in jail, but he wasn’t. Instead, he was on his bed sitting criss cross with his laptop on his legs whilst he searched for a community college to spend his remaining college money on(which wasn’t all that much), in hopes of leaving it all behind and starting over. At least, that’s what he was trying to do, when he was disturbed by a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in,” he said. His mother opened the door with a gentle smile on her face. His parents had been, for the most part, pretty accepting and forgiving about the whole affair. But that wasn’t important right now, what was important was that the girl that had gotten him into the whole mess was standing behind her, looking like a mess. She looked sleep deprived and depressed. Unbeknownst to Justin, she was.

“Hey, Justin.”

“Hi.”

The senior’s mother said nothing, rather just went downstairs to give the pair some privacy to work out whatever it was that had happened. Justin closed the laptop, and setting it aside, he patted the empty bed space next to him. The girl sat down, and held her hands in her lap, scared to make eye contact.

“I-”

“We-” the brunette unintentionally cut him off.

“You first,” the boy said. Partially because he wanted to hear what she had to say. But mostly because even though he spent several restless nights thinking about what he’d say to her if he ever saw her again, now that she was sitting here, his mind was blank.

“I went to the county jail looking for you. I had my mind set on getting you out, even if I would’ve been in debt for months, but I knew that’s what I wanted. I-” she said, not knowing how to continue. Without looking at her, Justin placed his hand on hers, and she continued. “I don’t know if you ever found out, but I was an undercover officer, not a transfer. My real name is y/n l/n. I knew what I did was the ‘right’ thing to do, but I couldn’t sleep at night. The guilt was eating me alive and I couldn’t bear to live with it. I resigned, I turned in my badge today, because as much as I knew how screwed up the whole idea was, and as much as I told myself not to, I love you. Justin, I love you, and I know there’s no way you still feel that way about me, but I just needed to get that off my chest, I couldn’t live like that. Please, I know it’s probably the last thing you want to do right now, but please forgive me someday.”

Justin was quiet. Y/n turned to him, and in a whisper begged him to say something. “Y/n,” he said, intertwining his fingers with hers. “Y/n, I like that.” His eyes slowly crept up to meet hers. “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded her head yes. Their eyes fluttered closed and lips met, and every doubt that y/n had left her mind. “How could I ever not love you?” Justin said. Y/n let out a shaky breath and smiled. “Do you believe me when I say that I only would’ve done it for you, and not for any other person on this planet? It’s because it was you, and I was willing to die for you to love me.”

Instead of responding verbally, she kissed him again. One thumb rubbed his jawline, the other resting on his chest as he pulled her in by the waist. His tongue pushed into her mouth, and was met by no resistance. Y/n pushed herself closer to him, wanting nothing more than to feel him against her. She got as she had wished.

 

She descended into a peaceful slumber to the feeling of his heartbeat against her head, and she help him as tightly as she could while still being comfortable. She didn’t want to ever let go, and she promised both herself and Justin that no matter what, she wouldn’t let that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> please do not hesitate to crucify me in the comments, my writing's terrible i know. just please help me fix it? thanks♡


End file.
